


Enchanted

by lovelyairi



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Enchanted - Taylor Swift, M/M, Royalty, Slight Daejae, Smut, slight himup, somewhat back in the day?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyairi/pseuds/lovelyairi
Summary: Zelo really didn't want to go to the ball that night,But he was more than glad that he did.





	1. 1/2

It hadn't been long since Zelo's mother had told him to get ready for the King's ball. He had openly mentioned that he didn't want to go but his mother told him his father was good friends with the King and they were obliged to.

He spent the last hour staring at the outfit his maids lay out for him. It was clear the choice of clothing was influenced by his mother. Zelo just ignored the clothes and went to his closet. He picked out something remotely decent. 

As usual the ball was only being held because the King's youngest son was looking for a wife. The oldest daughter is the Queen of a foreign country and the oldest son refused to take the throne.

Zelo hadn't ever met the King or his family considering his father was a good friend of the King it was odd. But he wasn't the type to enter the affairs of the castle, it was too tiresome to be involved in.

So he spent his time at home leisurely, being the only son of a Duke wasn't a hard task. He was free to do as he wanted as long as he behaved under society's eye, the only trouble was that once in awhile his parents would drag him along to a party or ball. 

Zelo walked over to his washroom and entered, looking in the mirror to see whether he needed grooming or not. Thankfully his black hair was soft and free but it naturally fell over his eyebrows so he didn't need to worry.

He stared at his reflection for a moment, it was something he did often. What was he waiting for? Since he had been young he wished to travel the world and get out of this godforsaken household. But he hadn't done so.

It's been 2 years since he became an adult and he thought he would be flying out of here the moment he turned 18 but something about this place held him back. He didn't know whether he wanted to leave or not anymore.

"Junhong, we're leaving in a few minutes!" his mother's voice shrieked from downstairs, Zelo rolled his eyes and went into his room grabbing the outfit he had chosen before going back into the washroom to change.

It was a simple white dress shirt with a black vest over top, along with black dress pants and a blue tie around his neck. His shoes were sleek and a gold chain lay on his chest. He changed his earrings to more presentable ones and sighed before walking downstairs.

"Junhong that was not the outfit I chose for you!" his mother exclaimed the moment he appeared on the staircase, Zelo rolled his eyes again but coughed to hide it. His father looked him over and didn't see anything wrong with his outfit.

"He looks fine honey, come let's go. We'll be late otherwise." the Duke urged finding that his son looked fine, it wasn't as though he'd be the one looking for a spouse at the ball anyhow.

They exited the manor and Zelo breathed out deeply as he was hit by the spring air. He got into the carriage and kept to himself as his parents talked about all the things that would be there at the ball.

 

The moment Zelo stepped out of the carriage he already knew he was going to hate tonight. His mother had put on her "people face" and was greeting people with her arm around his fathers.

Zelo followed after them since he'd be scolded if he wandered and he bowed politely to the other Dukes and Duchesses. He looked around for Youngjae and Jongup his only friends.

"Junhong!" a voice called to him and he turned around seeing Daehyun waving at him, he told his parents where he'd be going and before his mother could protest he was already walking towards his friends.

"Hey hyung." he said with a smile, Daehyun smiled back and Youngjae waved at him. Jongup was staring at somebody across the room, when Zelo looked over he could see Himchan. His grin shining as he greeted some of the guests.

Himchan was the King's nephew, so he was part of the royal family, to someone like Jongup who was the son of a Duke from a far away province he didn't have any chances. But Zelo wasn't going to stop him.

"The King will be greeting everyone soon." Youngjae stated as he looked up towards the railing of the stairs, the King always greeted the guests from high above before he actually joined. 

As if on cue the ballroom slowly died into a collective silence, Zelo followed the direction of everyone's gazes and saw the King stood still. The man screamed power but he had a soft expression, as if he was indeed the protector of their country.

"I'd like to formally welcome everyone to this evening's ball, which is being held in honour of my youngest son, Yongguk." the King announced as he gestured for the Prince to come forward.

As the man stepped towards the railing Zelo froze. His eyes widened and his breathing stopped as he felt time still. The Prince was... ethereal. His deep eyes and strong looks, the way he carried himself and the way he grinned at the crowd.

"Tonight is a night for my son. For him to find a suitable spouse. Enjoy everyone!" the King finished before the music began to play. Zelo continued staring at the Prince until he felt a hand shaking his shoulder. 

"Junhong! What're you staring at?" Daehyun asked, his voice slightly loud over the orchestra. Zelo blushed and shook his head, ignoring the beating of his heart. 

"I've never seen the King before." he said and Daehyun nodded slowly. Youngjae glanced at Jongup who was making his way over to Himchan, he sighed and intertwined his fingers with Daehyun's.

"Junhong, what'll you do now? Daehyun and I are going to dance." Youngjae asked and Zelo bit his lip. He didn't feel like dancing and he didn't feel like talking to anyone for awhile.

"I'm going to go out and get some air." he finalized and the couple nodded. Zelo never stayed in the ballroom for long, he'd always stay for initial greetings and then wander to areas that no one went to so he could breathe.

Zelo gently made his way through the crowded room, his legs brushing poofy dresses and his eyes avoiding hungry gazes from both women and men. He finally reached the balcony and he opened it before slipping outside.

He smiled as soon as he opened his eyes and he closed the door behind him before he stretched and walked gingerly towards the railing. It wasn't exactly late yet so he couldn't see the moon or anything but the sky was a dark purple hue as the sun had set not too long ago.

Zelo sat down in front of the railing and rested his back against it, despite the uneven pillars being extremely uncomfortable. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, which was something he did quite often.

He'd never seen Prince Yongguk before, this was definitely a first. Zelo's mind went back to the Prince and he outlined the features of the man, he could only imagine how perfect he looked up close.

Zelo had never met him, and had never spoken to him but for some reason Yongguk made Zelo feel alive. He made him feel like that smile was something he wished belonged to him, he wished Yongguk would grin at him.

He was reminded of the time Youngjae fell in love with Daehyun. He didn't believe in love at first sight but seeing as how Daehyun and Youngjae were still together and one of the sweetest couples he's known he's starting to have hope.

He rested his head against a pillar of the railing and relaxed his body, he hadn't slept since yesterday afternoon. It wouldn't hurt to sleep a little bit. Zelo didn't bother thinking about the consequences of falling asleep at the King's ball and drifted off.

 

"Are you okay? If you sleep here you could become ill." a deep voice pulled him out of his dreams and he whined before opening his eyes. He blinked multiple times to adjust his eye sight.

"Are you awake now?" the voice came again and Zelo wiped his eyes with the back of his hands, he looked up and was met with the face he was just dreaming about. Shocked, he jumped back in surprise hitting his head off the railing.

"Are you alright?" Zelo couldn't help but note how many questions were asked and how he hadn't answered a single one of them. The Prince looked over the confused younger and smiled,

"You've been sleeping for quite some time. Is the ball not enjoyable?" Yongguk asked, Zelo could barely believe what he was seeing. The Prince was here in front of him, asking him questions about his well being and here he was unable to answer because his voice was so sensual.

"N-not at all, your majesty. I was just... tired." Zelo said with a hushed tone as he stood up, Yongguk stood as well since he was squatting in front of the younger. Zelo bowed at him and Yongguk smiled,

"You do not have to be so formal. I believe I am older than you, you may call me hyung." Yongguk grinned his gummy smile and Zelo swooned. He couldn't bring himself to not be formal though, since Yongguk spoke like a 50 year old man.

"Y-yongguk hyung." he said quietly since the Prince was waiting for him to say something, Yongguk nodded and looked out into the kingdom. Zelo turned as well, the two leaning on the balcony with their arms crossed.

"You know Junhong, this wedding was not my idea." Yongguk said suddenly and the air between them grew heavy, Zelo on the other hand was concentrated on the fact that Yongguk knew his name.

"I have told the King, I would prefer to choose my spouse when the time comes. But he called for a ball." Yongguk explained quietly, Zelo could only nod silently. He looked out into the kingdom as well, unaware of the way the Prince was looking at him.

The sound of Yongguk's name could be heard behind the glass doors and the Prince perked up, Zelo's heart ached because he wanted to spend more time with him but that couldn't be helped.

"They are calling for me, I must go. It was nice meeting you Junhong." Yongguk held out his hand and Zelo stared at it before taking hold. Yongguk's hand was smaller than his and soft, 

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well, your maj-... Yongguk hyung." he replied with a smile, Yongguk grinned at hearing the younger call him hyung and he squeezed his hand before letting go. 

Zelo watched as Yongguk turned around and crossed the large balcony, the moonlight making his shadow show. He clenched his hand tight and braced himself before he called out to him,

"Yongguk hyung!" he said in a slightly louder voice than intended. Yongguk turned his body and looked back to the younger, Zelo met the Prince's eyes before he asked his question.

"Did you find a suitable spouse tonight?" his voice seemed to shake but through the Spring breeze Yongguk couldn't tell, he looked up at the moon before looking back to the younger, a smile on his lips.

"Maybe." he said with a deep tone before he bowed and entered the ball room. Zelo felt his heart drop and he let out the breath he was holding, he turned around and looked towards the moon. 

What was he expecting?

With a heavy heart Zelo finally went back to the ballroom, he needed to find his parents and assure them he wasn't dead or he hadn't been kidnapped. He didn't expect to see Himchan and Jongup slow dancing with hushed whispers and smiles between them. He only felt more bitter.

"Junhong, you were out for air for like 2 hours." Youngjae huffed, Zelo shrugged it wasn't like Daehyun or Youngjae bothered checking on him anyhow. But he didn't mind.

"I fell asleep." he answered simply and Youngjae nodded, Daehyun was just staring at him intently. And Zelo had chosen to ignore it at the beginning since Daehyun usually did strange things but it was making him nervous.

"What?" he snapped, Daehyun didn't flinch and he continued looking over the younger's attire and him as a whole. Zelo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair,

"You know the Prince went up to us earlier. He asked for your name, and asked where you went." Daehyun blurted out and Zelo's eyes widened. He was going to ask why but someone tapped his shoulder.

"Junhong, there you are!" he stared at his mother with confusion, she wasn't by his father's side by once but then he noticed that his father was stood beside the King.

"Come with me to introduce yourself to the King." she said hurriedly, Daehyun and Youngjae gave him gestures of encouragement since they couldn't really do anything.

"Here is my only son, Junhong." the Duke said as soon as Zelo was close enough to introduce. Zelo looked up at the King before bowing his head low, he contemplated kneeling but he didn't think it was necessary.

"It is an honour to meet you, your highness. My name is Choi Junhong." he said quietly and the King thankfully nodded. Zelo sighed in relief and lifted his head while the King turned to the Duke.

"Quite a beautiful son you have Jongsuk. Has he wed?" Zelo's jaw dropped and luckily the King wasn't looking at him. Jongsuk smiled and shook his head, he then saw Yongguk from the corner of his eye.

"No he hasn't. He hasn't found anyone suitable, he's very keen on choosing his own spouse." Jongsuk chuckled and Zelo tried his best to keep his face from exploding,

"Just like Yongguk, but he's run out of time. Jongsuk, won't you and your family stay at the palace tonight? There's much I want to speak to you about." the King asked with a kind smile, Zelo could tell it ran in the family. 

"Of course, your highness."

 

Zelo sat in the middle of a bed too grand for his liking in sheer discomfort. He sat with his knees up to his chest, silk robes tickling his skin. He was given his own room quite far from his parents, but he didn't mind.

He lay his head down on his arms which lay atop his knees and he sighed, his mind always wandered back to Yongguk. He wanted to know the Prince, what made him happy, what made him sad, and who caught his eye during the ball.

Zelo felt his heart aching once more and he tried to calm it down, such a beautiful man wasn't only for him. He looked out of the window which had a balcony on the other side of the glass. 

Zelo had opened the doors earlier, to let some air in and now he couldn't stop staring at the way the curtains danced in the moonlight. Shadows flickering across the floor.

Everything seemed to surreal. The palace was too elegant for him and he felt intimidated. Zelo buried his face into his arms and all of a sudden he felt cold, he wanted someone to hold him.

A light knocking sounded at the door and Zelo's head jolted up, his heart began racing and his eyes widened. It was midnight, who would be looking for him at midnight?

Cautiously Zelo made his way to the end of the bed, and he slipped on the slippers he had been given. Zelo held his robe around himself and with a held breath he opened the door.

"Hello Junhong." Zelo paused and took in the person in front of him. Yongguk was stood there with a robe identical to his own, his chest on display and his hair fluffy and damp from just having bathed. Zelo's heart exploded.

"Y-Yongguk hyung!" Zelo whispered, Yongguk tilted his head to the side and grinned. He held out his hand and for a moment Zelo simply stared at it, Yongguk's smile grew wider.

"Won't you walk with me?" 

 

Yongguk hadn't let go of Zelo's hand since he first took hold, the Prince lead him through the palace. Through various spacious rooms and hallways that made Zelo's jaw drop.

They finally stepped outside and Yongguk pulled Zelo towards what seemed like a garden. There were rows upon rows of flowers and bushes which reflected the moonlight.

The night was quiet aside from the sound of the wind passing through leaves, fireflies floated above the plants and it was tranquil. Yongguk had been silent since he had asked Zelo the question.

Zelo knew that his cheeks were pink, he felt warm inside like the hand holding his own. The sight of Yongguk's strong backside made Zelo feel protected, as if nothing could harm him.

_Please don't be in love with someone else.... Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

They arrived at what seemed like a maze. The bushes were taller than Zelo and for some reason he felt afraid, he couldn't see where he was going but he trusted the Prince that lead him.

Yongguk knew exactly where he was going, not a moment of hesitation as he turned left and right, occasionally looking back at Zelo with warm eyes, reassuring him.

"Junhong, close your eyes." Yongguk's deep voice cut through the silence and Zelo was confused for a moment but he obeyed anyways. It was slightly worrying, being lead when you couldn't see, but it was exhilarating at the same time.

He didn't keep his eyes closed for long, only for a few steps. Zelo felt Yongguk's hands on his shoulders gently pushing him downward and with an awkward he managed to sit down on something.

"Open your eyes." Yongguk's voice felt hot on his ear and he tried not to show how much it affected him. Zelo slowly opened his eyes and he was faced with absolute awe.

Above him were arches of roses, moonlight seeping through them which showered them in the cool lights. The arched pathway seemed to go on forever, the red roses were tinted purple by the moon.

"Beautiful is it not? It is my secret spot. So shh." Yongguk said with a smile, placing his finger against his lips in a teasing manner. Zelo blushed and he grinned, not noticing how Yongguk's breath hitched.

"I won't tell anyone Yongguk hyung." Zelo whispered and Yongguk rested his head on Zelo's shoulder. The younger froze but managed to relax again when he got used to the feeling.

"I always used to come here when I was a child. When the lessons got too hard, and the palace got too lonely I would come out here. These days I've been too busy, and I can only afford to come here at night." Yongguk explained,

"If it's so secret then why did you show it to me?" the swing creaked beneath them and Yongguk removed his head from Zelo's shoulder, the younger looked up at him as he stood.

Yongguk didn't say a word and he simply held out his hand once more, Zelo tried to speak with him through his eyes, he had so many things he wanted to ask, so many things he wanted to say.

He took that hand once more, and was silently lead back to the room he was staying in. Small whispers of sweet dreams exchanged between them before Yongguk closed the door.

 


	2. 2/2

When Zelo opened his eyes the next morning he was hit with reality, he was still in the palace and last night hadn't been a dream. The night he spent with Yongguk was real. He felt his cheeks warm up and he giggled to himself.

Then he felt ridiculous so he stopped, still unable to wipe the smile on his cheeks. Zelo got out of the bed and wandered over to the washroom to freshen up, he'd probably be called by a maid soon.

Sooner than later Zelo was called out for breakfast with the royal family and he felt nervous, would Yongguk say anything about last night? Or did it only mean something to Zelo?

With these thoughts on his mind he absent-mindedly greeted his parents and the King and Queen. They all sat down at the table and waited for the maids to bring the food to them,

"Where's the Prince?" Jongsuk asked, Zelo was mentally thanking him because now he was sure that this man was indeed his father. Younha on the other hand didn't seem impressed at all,

"He won't be joining us this morning, he went off to Himchan's quarters earlier." the King responded and Zelo tried to hide his disappointment, he pouted at his food and toyed with his utensils in an obvious manner.

He wasn't aware of how the royals were watching his every move, and so was Jongsuk. His mother on the other hand was muttering about his lack of manners and how childish he was.

They left during the afternoon and Zelo hadn't seen Yongguk at all. Later on that evening, Yongguk's engagement was announced and from the news Zelo's heart sunk to the ground.

 

The next day Zelo spent his day in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He knew that he should be happy that Yongguk found someone suitable but he really wished that the engagement hadn't happened so soon. 

He was hoping he could live in his fantasies for a little longer. Now he was just one of those people who dreamed of marrying the Prince, and it was somewhat embarrassing but he couldn't help it.

Yongguk had been such a sweet dream.

"Junhong, stop moping in your room and come downstairs!" Zelo pouted and rolled in his bed not really caring about what his mother said. But when her shrieks grew more frantic he got out of bed. Muttering about how she was so demanding and how she was such a meanie.

"You have a visitor Junnie!" Younha said as Zelo made his way down the long hallway, he scratched his head and his stomach at the same time walking towards the door without a care.

"Hello Junnie." Zelo stopped mid scratch seeing Yongguk stood on the other side with flowers in his hands, his gummy smile on his face as he tried to hold in the laughter threatening to escape from his lips.

Zelo instantly turned around to look at his mother who had an "I told you so" expression on her face, Yongguk let out a small laugh and Zelo turned back to him. Still in complete shock,

"It seems you were not expecting anyone." Yongguk stated with a charming smile, Zelo finally managed to get a grip on himself and he smiled sheepishly taking the bouquet from Yongguk when he handed it to him.

"Well you do have a thing for surprising me." Zelo sighed into the bouquet, only just realizing what it was. He blushed and looked up at the Prince who's grin never seemed to fade.

"Are these for my mom?" Zelo asked dumbly, suddenly feeling shy in front of the elder. He hated how Yongguk could make him so weak in seconds, just a moment ago he was sulking and now he was chipper than a humming bird.

"Don't you recognize those roses? They come from our secret place." Yongguk winked and Zelo could swear he saw stars, he didn't even think Yongguk was capable of winking being such a middle aged man he was.

"What brings you here, hyung?" Zelo invited the Prince inside, handing the bouquet to a nearby maid nicely ordering her to put them in a vase and put them in his room. 

"I wished to spend my last day as a free man with my only friend." Yongguk said as he glanced around the Duke's manor, it was grand and lovely, much more homey than the palace. But that was probably Zelo was here.

"Oh yeah... I heard about the engagement. Congratulations Yongguk hyung." Zelo forced a grin onto his face and Yongguk's expression wavered noticeably as he looked at the younger.

"Thank you Junhong. Won't you spend the day with me?" Yongguk asked in a gentle tone, he stretched out his hand like the few times he had done so before and each time he did so Zelo was flooded with conflict.

But like always, he took that hand.

 

Yongguk hadn't exactly been revealed to the public yet, aside from the people of the upper class who had attended the ball the night before. But today was a quiet day in town, the announcement of the Prince's wedding was something people prepared for. 

It was a time to celebrate. 

Zelo however, was drowning in his emotions. Yongguk's hand holding his was the only thing keeping him above the water, he wanted to desperately to tell him his feelings, but he couldn't.

It reminded him of the night before, simply walking with not a word exchanged between the two. Zelo liked it but he also feared, he felt so comfortable and he wondered if he'd find someone else who could give him this comfort.

The two eventually reached a bridge which connected the town due to the waterway that lead from the lake to the castle. To Zelo this was his favourite spot, it wasn't secret but it was special.

"Yongguk hyung, do you love who you've chosen to marry?" Zelo clenched his eyes tight as he asked, Yongguk let go of his hand and looked at him before he looked out into the horizon while Zelo turned to look at the castle.

"I met them only a few hours ago. Love would be a stretch, but I can safely say I will come to love them. Immensely." Yongguk said with a smile on his lips, he looked down at the sunset rippling on the water and he breathed in deeply.

Zelo only felt worse and worse the more he spent time with Yongguk. Even though he wanted the elder so much, he wasn't the one the Prince was looking at. His eyes widened as his vision blurred and tears began painting his cheeks.

"I must return to the castle. Thank you for giving me your time today Junhong. I will see you tomorrow at the wedding." Yongguk said softly as he took the younger's hand.

Zelo nodded and kept his head low so that Yongguk wouldn't see him. The Prince lead him back home and Zelo couldn't bring himself to say anything, no more words were shared and Yongguk left.

 

Zelo found himself back at the castle the next day, he had asked his father why the wedding was taking place so soon and he was told that Yongguk wanted it as soon as possible, once again injuring him.

The music sounded numb in his ears while he stood facing the direction of the doors, they were to wait for the couple to show but as the music progressed no one showed.

The music began to cloud with sounds of muffled confusion and Zelo's eyes widened at the sight of the King rushing towards him, he blinked furiously as the man pulled him out of the room.

"Junhong, Yongguk is nowhere to be found. It seems we'll have to distract the citizens somehow. Please find him for me." the King said before he rushed back inside. Zelo felt his heart beating quick, did something happen to Yongguk?

He immediately began walking around the castle not exactly knowing where he was going. Did Yongguk's spouse not show? Was that why he wasn't there as well? He was so happy about being married too...

_Beautiful is it not? It is my secret spot. So shh._

Zelo turned to his left and tried to trace his steps from when Yongguk lead him to the outdoor garden, he wasn't sure if the elder would be there but it was worth a try. 

He was lead at night and he couldn't remember much but he managed to find his way to the garden now it was walking through the maze that would be the obstacle. The garden looked even more beautiful during the day.

Zelo thought for a moment, what was he even going to say when he found the Prince? It would hurt too much to encourage the elder to go through with the wedding. Zelo took a deep breath and shook his head, Yongguk's happiness was his. They were friends after all.

Once Zelo reached the entrance of the maze he noticed red petals scattered across the grass, confused he followed the petals towards the end of that path only to see them leading him another way.

Had Yongguk planned this? But for who?

Zelo broke into a run, unable to contain his curiosity. He almost ran through the bushes but he managed to stay on route, once he reached what he remembered to be the last turn he slowed down.

He slowly turned the last corner and saw Yongguk at the end of the arched walkway, his back facing Zelo as he stood in front of the swing. Zelo carefully made his way down the walkway towards the Prince.

"Yongguk hyung?" he called out with a shaky voice, he didn't want to startle the elder in anyway. Yongguk looked over his shoulder and smirked at Zelo, the younger's face heated up, he hadn't seen a smirk on the Prince before.

"What are you doing here? You shou-"

"Shh, they'll find us." Yongguk said in a sensual tone as he placed a finger against Zelo's lips, the younger's breath hitched and Yongguk smiled gesturing for Zelo to sit down on the swing.

As soon as Zelo sat down Yongguk held out his hand, Zelo hesitated. He looked at Yongguk with confused eyes, once again trying to convey words that couldn't be spoken. Yongguk's expression was kind, telling him to trust.

Zelo slowly laid his hand on top of Yongguk's and he stilled when the Prince slid a ring onto his finger. Before Zelo could react the Prince was kneeling in front of him, Yongguk placed a hand on Zelo's nape and pulled him down into a kiss.

Despite the action being slightly rough their lips touched softly, and Zelo eased into the touch. Yongguk deepened the kiss tilting his head slightly and Zelo placed his hands on his shoulders.

He curled himself into the elder's body and Yongguk fell back onto the ground, Zelo falling on top of him. The younger pulled away and hovered over the Prince on all fours, his lips red, cheeks pink and eyes shining.

Yongguk grinned slowly and held up his hand, a ring identical to Zelo's laying on his own finger. Zelo took his hand and Yongguk closed his eyes, placing a kiss on Zelo's hand.

"Won't you run away with me?"

 

And with the stealth skills of complete amateurs the couple managed to make it back to Zelo's house, which was probably the last place anyone would be looking for the Prince.

Without a moment to lose Zelo lead the Prince up to his bedroom, laughter erupting between them as they held hands and kissed along the way. Zelo giggled when Yongguk lifted him up bridal style,

"Are you sure about this Junhong?" Yongguk asked as he rested his forehead against Zelo's, the younger nodded and kissed the elder's furrow between his eyesbrows. The Prince opened the door to his room and closed it behind them.

"I want to be all yours. You're such a bully you know that? You knew how much I like you." Zelo pouted and Yongguk laughed, his laugh was hearty and it was a cleansing sound. Zelo suddenly felt guilt building up in his stomach and he gasped when Yongguk placed him on the bed.

"What about your wedding? We just left an-" Yongguk cut him off with a kiss and Zelo blushed when the elder pulled away. Yongguk smiled at him and shook his head,

"Do not worry about a thing. Right now there is only you and I." he said as he looked deep into the younger's eyes. Zelo let out an airy breath and he nodded, wrapping his arms around Yongguk's neck.

They locked lips and Zelo let out a soft moan when Yongguk's tongue entered his mouth, he arched his back and involuntarily spread his legs letting Yongguk get closer to him.

Zelo experimentally let his tongue run along the roof of Yongguk's mouth, he was tasting the elder deeply not wanting to miss a single thing. They could hear the royal announcements outside, calling for Yongguk to return but they carried on.

Yongguk pulled back and removed his upper clothing, revealing his chiseled muscles and his thin body. Zelo reached forward and let his finger tips trace the taut muscle.

"You too." Yongguk's voice was twice as deep if that was even possible, Zelo lifted himself off of the bed and raised his arms a cheeky grin on his face as he waited for the Prince to undress him.

Once they were naked the truth of what they were doing dawned upon them, it was midday after all and Zelo's pale skin shone compared to Yongguk's sun kissed skin which glowed.

Yongguk held out his hand and Zelo took it without hesitation this time, settling in the elder's lap as they laughed together. Foreheads pressed together, grins wide as they hugged.

Yongguk let his hands run along Zelo's back feeling the soft skin, Zelo looked into Yongguk's eyes and they kept each others gazes as they slowly began to explore one another.

Zelo gasped when Yongguk's hand groped his ass and he fell forward his head resting on Yongguk's shoulder. Yongguk then licked his neck and he mewled, feeling open kisses and little bites as his cheeks were mercilessly groped.

Suddenly Yongguk pushed the younger gently into the matress and Zelo looked up at him, Yongguk smiled reassuringly before he leaned down and trailed kisses along his chest.

"Y-yongguk hyung." Zelo whimpered when his nipple was pinched, he felt embarrassed at all of the new sensations but it was thrilling. Yongguk wrapped his hand around the younger's member and Zelo bucked his hips.

"Patience love." Yongguk whispered, he wanted to take this at a slow pace. He stroked the semi hard member till it reached full hardness, his eyes glued to the ever changing expression on Zelo's face.

"You're so cute." Yongguk chuckled and Zelo blushed, pouting at the sudden remark. Yongguk thumbed the slit and Zelo moaned, his toes curling as his breathing became laboured.

"Y-yongguk hyung, I'm close..." he breathed, Yongguk sped up the pace wanting to bring the younger over the edge. Zelo gripped the duvet with his hands and he moaned as he released onto his chest.

"So quick." Yongguk said in an amused tone as he lapped at the younger's essence on his fingers. Zelo tried his best to calm down after his high and he had to close his eyes to do so. Yongguk was wreaking sexual appeal at the moment.

"You're not as proper as you make yourself out to be huh?" Zelo teased and Yongguk rolled his eyes, grabbing the back of Zelo's knees, propping his legs upward so that his hole was exposed.

"Why don't you find out?" Yongguk challenged and Zelo giggled. Zelo gestured over to his drawer and Yongguk leaned over him, purposely running his cock against Zelo's entrance, feeling it quiver in excitement.

Yongguk rummaged around till he found a bottle of scented oil and he returned to his position, popping open the cap as the smell of roses filled the room. Zelo waited in anticipation as Yongguk let the oil dribble over his slender fingers.

"Tell me if I'm moving too fast okay?" Yongguk said in a gentle tone, Zelo nodded and he breathed deeply to relax his body. Yongguk pressed his index finger against Zelo's entrance and rubbed the rim, trying to relax it slightly.

He pushed in his finger and Zelo instantly tensed, Yongguk gently stroked his inner thigh in a reassuring manner and Zelo nodded. Yongguk slowly pulled his finger in and out letting Zelo get used to the feeling.

"You can add another." Zelo said and Yongguk pushed in his middle finger, he leaned forward and showered Zelo's face with kisses, cooing to him in a sweet voice,

"You're doing great baby." this process went on until Yongguk had four fingers inside of the younger, Zelo's lips constantly releasing little moans that he could hold in. Yongguk curled his fingers into Zelo's prostate and he whined.

"I-I'm ready for you." Zelo placed his hands on Yongguk's cheeks and the elder nodded, pulling his fingers out carefully. He then reached for the bottle once more and coated his member in the oil.

Yongguk moaned as he stroked himself to full hardness and Zelo couldn't help but rub his own member at the sight, it was so alluring. The Prince then aligned his shaft with the younger's prepared hole and he slwoly began pushing in.

Zelo's jaw unconsciously dropped and he reached forward, looking for Yongguk's comfort. The Prince let the younger hug him and he continued pushing in until he was fully sheathed in the moist heat.

"So big." Zelo breathed directly into Yongguk's ear, making chills run down the Prince's spine. Yongguk remained completely still, kissing Zelo as the younger adjusted to his girth. Zelo bit his lip and pulled back, a smirk on his lips and his eyes lidded,

"You can move now." he said as he grinded his hips downward, Yongguk mirrored his smirk and kissed his nose before he pulled back and thrusted back in. Zelo gasped and he ran his fingers through Yongguk's hair.

"Faster hyung." he moaned, Yongguk obliged slamming back in harshly. Zelo threw his head back and Yongguk attached his lips to the meal in front of him, his thrusts never seemed to cease and Zelo was moaning freely.

"Oh my, ah! Hyung!" Zelo screamed, pleasure blinding all kinds of boundaries he had before. Yongguk was feeding off of his pleasure, Zelo looked so beautiful beneath him.

His cheeks were flush and tears of pleasure were leaking on his eyes, his pale skin was marked with blooming marks and his body was shining with sweat, he was beautiful.

Zelo opened his eyes not sure when he had closed them and he was met with Yongguk looking down at him. The two locked eyes as they made love, never straying from each others' gazes'. 

Zelo noticed Yongguk's brows furrowing and he grinned, running his nails up the Prince's back. If he wasn't mistaken he heard a curse escape those swollen lips. Yongguk aimed for the younger's prostate each time, swiveling his hips ever so slightly.

"Are you close? Let go and fill me up." Zelo whispered against Yongguk's lips, the Prince moaned as he released his seed into the younger's throbbing channel. Zelo breathed deeply at the foreign heat and he moaned the Prince's name as he released for the second time.

The couple breathed deeply basking in the Afterglow, and Yongguk was the first to recover. He pulled out with a lazy grin and he smoothed the hair out of Zelo's face. Zelo grinned back at him and nibbled at his lips, coaxing him into another kiss.

Zelo got up from the bed slowly and reached over to the bottom drawer, pulling out a white wifebeater. He then wiped them down and threw it into an unknown corner of his room. 

Yongguk was quick to welcome the younger into his arms and Zelo pulled the duvet over them both, snuggling into Yongguk's chest. Their breathing synced and Zelo fell asleep to a steady heartbeat.

 

Zelo was awoken by the door opening abruptly, he sat up in surprise and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands before opening them. To his distress the King was at the door.

"Hey dad." Yongguk said sleepily as he wrapped his arms around Zelo's waist, resting his chin on the younger's shoulder. The King smiled and Jongsuk was stood beside him.

"Don't worry Junhong, the whole wedding was a lie. Yongguk planned the whole thing because he wanted to court you in a "unique" way." the King laughed loudly and Zelo's face burned red.

"We'll hold the real wedding in the next month or so, there's no rush." Jongsuk said as he grinned at the two, They then excused themselves before closing the door, Zelo was utter disbelief.

"I can't believe you." he stated with betrayed tone, Yongguk grinned and kissed his shoulder. He leaned upward and kissed Zelo's ear and the younger pulled away with a pout.

"Well, did it work?" 

"It did. You stupid Prince."


End file.
